Amanecer
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Porque cuando el sol sale, un nuevo día comieza, nuevas oportunidades son dadas y toda una vida... puede volver a empezar.-


**Los personajes de BLEACH le pertenecen al señor Tite Kubo-sama (kami-sama lo cuide y lo guarde siempre). Qué de esto salga algo decente es mi culpa ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Amanecer<br>by Hana Hime**

El capitán del décimo escuadrón caminaba por las instalaciones supervisando que todos sus subordinados realizaran sus correspondientes tareas, marcando los procedimientos a seguir a los novatos y autorizando oficialmente distintas actividades cuando, al llegar al final de su jornada, se dio cuenta de que no había visto en todo el día a su teniente, ni siquiera durmiendo en el sofá de su despacho como regularmente lo hacía.

Raramente se preocupaba por su paradero, pues en el Seiretei sólo acostumbraba deambular entre su despacho y algún bar de por allí, pero algo dentro suyo le dijo que esta vez era diferente, que algo le estaba pasando a su teniente.

Disimuladamente, comenzó a buscarla. Debía hacerlo de esa manera, ya que últimamente había escuchado varios rumores que lo vinculaban más que oficialmente con su teniente. No es que realmente le molestara, pero sabía que, en estos momentos, era lo último que Matsumoto necesitaba.

Ichimaru Gin había muerto en sus brazos. Se había redimido al demostrar sus verdaderas intenciones con respecto a Aizen. El problema era que nadie excepto los que estaban batallando allí lo habían visto, habían percibido el dolor en su mirada, la impotencia de haber muerto sin poder realizar su propósito y la esperanza al ver a Ichigo Kurosaki seguir su labor. Y a pesar de que todos eran capitanes y tenientes, con su respetada y sagrada palabra, no muchos podían terminar de creerlo del todo. Tanto daño había causado Gin a la sociedad de almas y a su propia reputación. Y la que más lastimada resultaba de esos decires, era Rangiku.

Buscando por las distintos pasillos y habitaciones del cuartel, finalmente percibió el denso y dulzón tufillo del sake emanando de uno de los recintos.

Tratando de no ser detectado, abrió suavemente la puerta de madera y papel. La habitación estaba llena de botellas vacías de sake que harían que alguien con menos agilidad que la suya resbalara, -_y que alguien sin la habilidad de Matsumoto ingresara en un coma alcohólico_- pensó con pesar al ver a su teniente desparramada sobre el piso de tatami, con la ropa desarreglada, el cabello anaranjado revuelto sobre su rostro y fluyendo por sobre el suelo al ser tan largo y sedoso.

Aún por sobre la lujuria que ella siempre despertaba en todos los hombres, incluyéndolo, él veía a través la imagen de tentadora y curvilínea Venus, y notaba en sus mejillas las lágrimas apenas secándose, percibía en sus labios el rictus de dolor, por debajo de sus ojos las ojeras que noches y noches sin dormir producían, en sus manos ese movimiento involuntario de asir algo, como si soñara, en su inconsciencia, que perseguía a alguien… y él sabía quién era ese alguien.

-Matsumoto…-la llamó el capitán suavemente. Por esta vez no le gritaría como siempre, pues sabía que este estado de ebriedad era distinto a todos los anteriores. -Matsumoto, despierta…-reclamó zarandeándola suavemente del hombro, procurando no mirar la piel desprotegida de la ropa, el insinuante trozo de piel de su pecho que quedaba cada vez más al descubierto.- Matsumoto, por favor…-susurró mirando por sobre su hombro, esperando que nadie más la encontrara así.

* * *

><p>En un mundo densa y pesadamente oscuro, Matsumoto trataba nuevamente de retener a la que fuera una vez la persona más importante de su vida. Corría detrás de él, viendo apenas una figura borrosa y lejana, tan lejana que hasta diminuta parecía. Pero sabía que era él, pues revestía el haori de capitán por sobre la hakama negra de shinigami, y por sus cabellos, de ese color tan raro e indefinible entre el blanco y gris claro. Incansablemente corría detrás de él, llamándolo por su nombre a los gritos, rogándole que la esperara, que al menos se detuviera, que la escuchara, que no se fuera… pero él nunca la escuchaba, nunca atendía a sus ruegos, nunca se detenía… sólo seguía dándole la espalda y alejándose de ella.<p>

-¿Por qué…?-preguntó al caer en su carrera, extendiendo su mano hacia su difusa figura- ¡¿Por qué no me esperas…?! -sollozó sin poderse contener- si ya estás muerto… si lo estás… yo te vi… ¿Por qué no me dejas seguirte? ¡Quiero alcanzarte! Quiero estar contigo…

Increíblemente, la figura se detuvo a cierta distancia.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la figura sin voltearse a mirarla siquiera.

-¿Por que, qué…?- inquirió la pelirroja sorbiéndose las lágrimas que empañaban su visión.

-¿Por qué quieres seguirme? ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

-¿Cómo que por qué?-chilló sintiéndose como una niña otra vez - ¡Eres lo más importante del mundo para mí! ¡Siempre te he amado! ¡Siempre!

-Rangiku… esto es un sueño… ¿Sabes lo que es un sueño…?

-Un sueño… -balbuceó sin entender.

-¿Y el inconsciente? Esa parte esencial y profundamente oculta, hasta de nosotros mismos. En el inconsciente están arraigados nuestros más profundos anhelos, nuestras más rígidas convicciones, nuestros más perturbadores deseos.

La teniente escuchaba todo, recordando algunas lecciones que le dieran en la Academia Shinigami cuando estaban en una clase acerca de cómo manipular los recuerdos humanos y de cómo había que hacerlo de tal manera que no dañara siquiera el inconsciente de la persona a desmemoriar.

-El inconsciente sólo se manifiesta de tres maneras, ¿Recuerdas cuáles eran? Probablemente me dirás que no, pero la verdad es que sí lo sabes… ya que ellas son: los chistes, los actos fallidos… y los sueños, querida Rangiku.

En este sueño estás segura de que yo soy Gin, en este sueño estás segura de que me amas, en este sueño no puedes alcanzarme… ¿Sabes por qué no puedes alcanzarme?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella sin entender mucho realmente.

-Porque no lo deseas. Porque muy dentro de ti, sabes que no debes hacerlo, que no quieres… sabes que podrás avanzar, que puedes seguir viviendo… que puedes volver a ser feliz. Lo sabes, pero aún no puedes aceptarlo. Sientes culpa Rangiku… crees que Gin murió por tu culpa, para proteger tu futuro, por vengar tu pasado.

-¡Él lo hizo! ¿Cómo no he de sentirme culpable…?

-Si eso es así… entonces Toushiro merece sentirse terrible por lo que pasó con Hinamori… porque si Aizen la torturó fue por el cariño que él sentía por ella.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Taichou no tiene por qué sentirse culpable! ¿Qué podía haber hecho él?-chilló la teniente al escuchar esas horribles palabras. Podría ser el amor de su vida, pero estaba hablando como un completo patán.

-Lo mismo que tú pudiste haber hecho para evitar el la muerte de Gin. Absolutamente nada.

-Ah… yo…-susurró la muchacha al escuchar su razonamiento- no… no es lo mismo…

-Si lo es, y lo sabes… ni Gin ni nadie te culpa de lo que pasó, al igual que nadie culpa a tu taichou por lo que pasó.

-¿Por qué… por qué sigues refiriéndote a ti mismo en tercera persona…?-preguntó la teniente al momento que un fuerte temblor sacudía su mundo.

-Tú dijiste que yo soy lo más importante del mundo para ti.

-Si…

-Y reconoces que el inconsciente es donde está la verdad…

-Yo…-sollozó la pelirroja.

-¿Lo reconoces?-la apresuró la figura.

-¡Si!-gimoteó sintiendo otra fuerte sacudida que hizo que la luz empezara a filtrarse entre la densa oscuridad que parecía se resquebrajaba.

-Entonces debes saber que… yo nunca fui Gin.-reveló la figura volviéndose cada vez más nítida.

-¿Cómo?

-Matsumoto… ¿Tu me amas?-preguntó mirándola finalmente a la cara quien fuera…

-Taichou…

* * *

><p>-¡Matsumoto!<p>

Rangiku trató insistentemente de abrir los ojos para mirar a la cara a la persona que la llamaba y decirle muy a su suave manera que no estaba sorda, cuando esa persona, aún demasiado borrosa, tocó su rostro… más bien dicho, lo acarició, enviando miles de suaves y deliciosas descargas a través de su piel, directo a su centro donde fueron distribuidas en cada pequeña zona de su cuerpo.

El aire abandonó su sistema en una dulce exhalación justo en el instante que sus ojos le hicieron el favor de abrirse.

Cuando el capitán vio a su teniente llorar en sueños, comenzó a zarandearla más fuertemente, incapaz de ver sus suaves mejillas nuevamente surcadas por las lágrimas. Acarició sus mejillas delicadamente, temblando ante la calidez de su piel, la fragilidad de su alma, el candor de su cuerpo.

Incapaz de comprender del todo las confusas sensaciones y sentimientos que embargaban su ser, el joven capitán se dispuso a marcharse presuroso, lo más lejos posible de esa mujer que lo trastornaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho; mas su retirada se vio impedida cuando unas cálidas manos lo halaron del haori de capitán, ejerciendo la fuerza suficiente como para tumbarlo.

_-¿Basta con amarlo?_-pensó Rangiku mirando directamente a los ojos de su capitán. Él era tan increíblemente puro, tan inocente. Era el ser más auténtico e ingenuo que había conocido en su vida. Moralista, idealista, casi un niño, a pesar de que él renegara tanto. Y ella… ella era una puta. Había tenido la mala suerte de tener un buen cuerpo desde pequeña, lo que le trajo muchos y variados problemas… situaciones horrendas que el tiempo y el sake que consumía se empeñaban en borrar. Hasta el día de hoy, sus formas le traían problemas, pero ella, a pesar de todo, había decidido sacarles el máximo provecho posible. Ella no tenía perdón. ¿Merecía ella estar con él? ¿Merecía siquiera permanecer a su lado? ¿De no haber sido ella quién le hubiera advertido de sus poderes, la habría tomado igual como su teniente?

-Lo borraré todo…-susurró Toushiro al ver las lágrimas queriendo desbordar nuevamente de los ojos de su teniente. Cierto era que había quedado por demás desconcertado al sentir como ella lo halaba, pero no pudo pensar en ello más de un segundo al verla llorar. Podía verla enojada, borracha, aguantarla molesta, totalmente insoportable… pero no llorando. Verla llorar le destruía el alma. Sentía como si se destrozara en millones de pedazos y tuvieran que juntarlo con una cuchara.- no sé que es lo que pasa… -murmuró abrazándola fuertemente- pero estoy aquí- "_para lo que necesites…_"-estoy aquí…-_"por el tiempo que quieras…"-_ estaré aquí… _"por siempre si me lo permites…"- _Matsumoto… _"Y si no me lo permites… También."_

Y la besó. La besó como nunca antes la habían besado. Todos aquellos quienes habían querido poseerla la besaban con salvajismo, como si pudieran, a través de sus labios, marcarla como suya. Subyugarla, apresarla, subsumirla, humillarla. Pero su taichou… su taichou la besaba con delicadeza, casi primorosamente, con lentitud y suavidad pero a la vez con convicción, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para adorar su boca, sus labios, su lengua y cada rincón que encontrara.

Y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió linda. No sensual, ni sexy, ni atractiva. Sino linda, digna de ser mirada por él, de ser besada por él y, kami-sama lo permitiera, de ser amada por él.

Se sentía como miel al sol. No encontraba otra forma de describir la liviandad, la dulzura, el calor que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir las pequeñas manos de su taichou acariciar su cintura casi con ínfima adoración. Fue inevitable que su cuerpo, concebido y entrenado desde siempre para el placer, respondiera a las caricias del joven capitán, por más inocentes que estas fueran. Durante un instante, se odió a sí misma por ello. Por no poder disfrutar de un simple beso sin que su cuerpo respondiera, recordándole a través de las sensaciones, todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que había sido usada. Pero todo odio fue olvidado cuando, al separar sus labios en busca de aliento, pudo verse reflejada en los ojos de su capitán.

-Taichou…-gimoteó derrotada. Él la miraba de esa manera tan… No podía definirlo siquiera, pero era una mirada que la dejaba paralizada, una mirada que juraba y prometía cosas impronunciables. El que un ser como su capitán se la dedicara a ella, casi logró que se largara a llorar otra vez.

Con una lentitud casi temerosa, acarició la mejilla del taichou, buscando en su rostro, en sus ojos, la respuesta a esta situación que no sabía cómo había empezado y mucho menos como terminaría. Tenía de pronto tanto miedo. Sólo se había abierto a una persona, sólo a una persona… y había recibido a cambio dolor y soledad. Sabía que su taichou era distinto al resto del mundo… pero eso sólo dificultaba aún más las cosas.

Por primera vez entendió eso de: _no querer avanzar para no arruinar la relación_. Aquella excusa que tan memorizada tenía y que le había permitido escapar a un sinfín de declaraciones, ahora cobraba un nuevo significado…

Toushiro veía el feroz debate que mantenían las emociones de su fukutaichou gracias a esos ojos tan expresivos que tenía, y agradeció ese hecho. Nunca encontraría a nadie más honesta que ella. No podía mentir ni aunque se empeñara la vida en hacerlo. Cuando llegó el momento no había dudado en elegirla como teniente. Con tanta malicia que había conocido, con tanta envidia que había generado en la Academia de Shinigamis, con todo el bullicio que hervía alrededor de sus habilidades, él había necesitado a alguien de confianza, a alguien leal, a alguien honesto, que le dijera cuando las cosas iban mal o peor, que le demostrara que no todo estaba podrido ni era inalcanzable, alguien que lograra darle color, emoción y hasta cierto fastidio (para poder sentirse vivo entre tanta formalidad y burocracia) a su vida.

Pero él sabía que detrás de ese entusiasmo, de ese amor por la vida, de esa sonrisa deslumbrante, había un pasado que a veces, cuando salía a flote, desequilibraba a su teniente, dejándola hecha un despojo. Y en esos momentos en los que ella se permitía ser débil (sin saber que él podía verla) fueron aquellos que poco a poco le permitieron descubrir aquellos sentimientos tan furiosos hacia su teniente. Antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta siquiera, había perdido la cabeza por esa ruidosa mujer… relegando a ese amor infantil, puro y platónico que sintiera antaño por Momo.

Y ahora ella estaba sufriendo y temiendo…

-Matsu… Rangiku- la llamó él por su nombre, sentándolos a ambos en un fluido movimiento.

Los ojos de la pelirroja, nublados por las tribulaciones del momento, se enfocaron al instante en él.

-Yo nunca te lastimaría…

-Lo sé taich… Toushiro.- respondió ella, intentando a su vez romper esa barrera impuesta por el cargo de él y los años de compañerismo labrados en batalla.

-¿Tienes miedo? -inquirió apoyando su mano sobre la mejilla de ella.

-Si… -sorbió sus lágrimas antes de serle totalmente honesta- pero no de ti… tengo miedo de mí. Yo temo decepcionarlo taichou…-confesó, demasiado tensa como para poder forzar el tuteo en su discurso.- yo no soy Momo, taichou… yo no soy pura, ni juego limpio la mayoría del tiempo… no soy una persona feliz últimamente y creo que aunque quisiera… sólo podría ofrecerle estos despojos en los que me he convertido… -negó sin poder disimular el nudo que amarraba su garganta y estrangulaba su voz.

El capitán impulsó hacia adelante su cuerpo y enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella, donde sintió el pulso acelerado y la piel tensa. Buscó el lugar donde más fuerte sentía los latidos y a base de suaves y pequeños besos fue aplacando el sonido y destrozando ese nudo que atormentaba a su teniente. Con la punta de su nariz, trazó un recorrido desde su garganta, pasando por el vértice de su mandíbula y hasta su oído, donde finalmente se permitió suspirar, antes de separarse y mirarla a la cara.

-No me importa.

-¿Taichou?- exhaló casi sintiéndose derretir por esa inusual caricia de la que acababa de ser víctima.

-Aún si son despojos… aún si tengo que esperar meses, años… toda una vida. Quiero a Matsumoto Rangiku, a mi teniente, a mi amiga, conmigo.-explicó con una mirada entre la determinación de un hombre y la obstinación de un niño.

-¿Amiga?

-Bueno…-se sonrojó un poco él, apenado por lo aniñado de la palabra- eres mi amiga. No…-se frenó de pronto- fuiste mi amiga. Y aunque quiera más… mucho más de ti, no quiero que nada cambie respecto de eso… es difícil de explicarlo para mí.

-Está bien taichou…-se sonrió ella, maravillada por el atolondramiento de sus palabras, por la hesitación de sus oraciones. Que nada de esto estuviera planeado de antemano; que nada, por ínfimo que fuera, hubiera sido predeterminado, sólo lograba aumentar su alivio.- creo que entiendo…

El azul cobalto y el turquesa se encontraron en medio de un silencio cómodo y para nada contaminado por el deseo sexual que había reinado desde el comienzo de la existencia de la teniente. Era un silencio que le recordaba al amanecer de un día de otoño, fresco, liviano e inocente. Era algo nuevo. Reconfortante. Pero como todo, no podía durar para siempre. En un segundo, el mundo que parecía haberse detenido recobró su marcha y las voces, los sonidos, las charlas, las órdenes, el viento, las espadas volvieron a sonar; pero el azul cobalto y el turquesa se permitieron un riesgoso segundo más. Un segundo para reafirmar, para prometer. Un simple segundo en el que suaves sonrisas despuntaron en los rostros de ambos, sabedores sus dueños de que el amanecer había cobrado un nuevo significado. Era un nuevo comienzo. Un nuevo día. Una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>


End file.
